


kicked from heaven (my only sin was to want you)

by darkjoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Tyler, angelic josh, but it's not his fault, demonic tyler, he's possessed by a demon cut him some slack, literally tyler has slept with most of the school, very slutty tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjoshler/pseuds/darkjoshler
Summary: tyler is a demon stuck on earth. josh is an angel stuck on earth. tyler really wants josh to fuck him.





	kicked from heaven (my only sin was to want you)

**Author's Note:**

> this could either go really bad or really good. i hope you guys like it. it's way too short for a first chapter.

He starts his day with a groan. It's his 61st day of banishment from Hell, and the devilish boy is still trying to figure out how one gets himself banished from Hell in the first place. _It's a pretty impressive feet_ he thinks to himself, only just starting to get used to the cold morning air in Columbus, Ohio - the place his master had deemed worthy of a punishment this size. Here, he is Tyler Robert Joseph, a Good Christian Boy with Good Christian Parents who attends a Good Christian School. He understands why this is the life his punishment took the form of. Tyler Robert Joseph is a complete prude. Still, he finds the placement a little excessive, essentially being sent to Earth to worship his master's dick of a father. _Talk about cutting off your nose to spite your face. _

He checks the phone next to his bed, one of the first purchases he made as Tyler Robert Joseph. He'd spent time in various bodies, male and female, all over the world, and one of the many things he'd noticed was that, in this day and age, humans spent 99% of their short, fleeting lives staring at phone screens. So naturally when he'd found Tyler didn't have one, he'd done the boy a favor. It's 8:05am, and in human terms that means, in about five minutes Tyler will officially be late for school. He groans again, knowing that Tyler Good Christian Boy Joseph is never late, and one call home about tardiness will make his mom suspicious. Another thing he's learnt while roaming the Earth in various stolen bodies is everything is fine as long as everyone believes you are still you, or at least the person you're pretending to be. He'd had a few slip ups with this one. Maybe that's why he was banished from Hell. He pulls himself out of bed and shuffles over to the boy's drab closet, pulling out a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and - reluctantly - Tyler's varsity basketball jacket. Tyler Robert Joseph is a jock. And not the fun type of jock either. The type of jock who treats his body like a temple and stays away from drugs and alcohol and is waiting until marriage because he doesn't want sex to interfere with his basketball career. The hungry demon had also maybe made a few slip ups in that department but the kids at Worthington Christian Highschool are no angels themselves. The boys are closeted and therefore none would tell a soul about their sexual encounters with the demon inhabiting Tyler Captain of the Basketball Team Joseph, and the girls are all "waiting for marriage" and wouldn't risk anyone knowing that their innocence had been scuppered by an incubus. Obviously, they didn't know the demon part, but imagining the looks on their faces if they found out often bought the entity close to telling them, just for the fun of it.

He's dressed, out the front door and pulling the bright red bike he'd grown accustomed to over the past months out of the garage before his 'parents' can say good morning. This will raise questions, but right now the only thing on the demon's mind is performing the 15 minute ride to school in a measly five. He curses Tyler's parents for not buying him a car. Still, he manages the journey in just over seven minutes, and the only people to greet him at the door are his basketball coach; a man the demon is sure has a slightly closer relationship to the devil that most at Worthington Christian Highschool, and Ms Berkely; a divorced middle-aged English Lit teacher with a soft _wet_ spot for teenage jocks. Especially Tyler Robert Joseph. He flashes both his most charming 'I'm not possessed by a demon' type smile and strides calmly past them and into his first class of the day. Bible Studies. Walking into the room, he isn't sure what part of all of this is more ironic. That he's a demon walking into Bible Studies or that he's walking into Bible Studies knowing that out of 21 people in that room, he's seen 20 of them naked or at least exposed (including the teacher, Mr Jefferson. A man who - despite his devilish and unfeeling ways - the demon took pity on and sucked off under his desk during a fire drill). His eyes fall upon the one person in that room seemingly unfazed by his charm. A red haired, tunnel eared, pierced nosed, tattooed, punky looking kid. Josh Dun. The demon in Tyler aches for the boy, but Josh had shown no interest in him. He convinces himself it's not his fault, that under normal circumstances Josh would beg to fuck the very soul itself out of Tyler Robert Joseph, but unfortunately these were not normal circumstances. Tyler Joseph is inhabited by a demon. Floating around in Josh Dun's consciousness, ruling his thoughts, feelings, actions, is an angel. An actual living, breathing, in someone else's flesh angel, banished from heaven for unknown reasons and put here, on Earth, in the body of someone who looks like his only purpose in life is to do far from angelic things. _What a waste_ he thinks to himself, positioning himself in the seat right next to the red haired boy.

"Have you considered my offer of a body swap?" He smirks, eyeing the boy up and down.

"I don't think you have that power." Josh states, eyes dead ahead.

"I didn't ask if you'd considered my power, I asked if you'd considered my offer. C'mon, you'd be way more suited to this body. I have things I wanna do, _people_ I wanna do. I'm bored. Help me out."

"I don't think that would benefit either of our sentences. And by the looks of your energetic demeanor _incubus_," he speaks the word as if his tastes foul in his mouth, "no rules are stopping you from fucking the whole school."

"Mmmm bad words angel boy." He leans in close to the red-head, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "I like it when you talk dirty."

"Pig." Josh speaks, finally turning to look at him with disgust.

"I think the word you were looking for was _monster_." His eyes flash an evil shade of red, and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Just remember the rules Tyler. Be good or we're stuck here, in these bodies, for the rest of their human lives."

"What if I just make this goody-two-shoes kill himself?"

"Then you'll go down with him."

He shakes his head, turning his attention to the front of the classroom where an obviously nervous Mr Jefferson is telling them about the fall of Lucifer, God's once favorite angel. The demon gets comfortable in his seat, smirking as the teacher catches his eye. He then looks over at Josh Dun. _I can think of at least one angel I'd like to bring to his knees._


End file.
